This invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for releasably holding electrical components contained in individual cases to a mounting block, and more particularly the invention is related to mounting blocks useful for holding any number of loading coils encased in individual cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,302 issued to A. E. Graves on Oct. 19, 1954 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,294 issued to Joseph T. Charles on Sept. 12, 1972 illustrate two prior art mounting arrangements for holding individual electrical components. The Charles patent deals with a case for enclosing loading coils typically used in telecommunications systems, however it is has certain disadvantages in that the coils must be mounted such that the leads therefrom exit the case from only one angle. In the present invention the mounting blocks and the electrical cases for use with the mounting blocks have specifically been designed to allow the cases to be installed and in a fashion such that the lead outs may come to the front or the rear of the mounting block. Hence when the mounting block is used in a location with limited access to the rear of the mounting block, all the cases may be inserted such that the leads will come out toward the front or if the mounting space is not particularly cramped, some of the cases may be oriented such that the leads will come out toward the rear of the mounting blocks.